1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for supplying a liquid to a liquid ejection recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink supply apparatus having one ink bag on a side of a printer housing is known (e.g., WO 97/42035). According to the technology disclosed in WO 97/42035, the ink in the ink bag is supplied to a cartridge attached to the inside of the printer, via a supply tube.
Here, in some cases, the demand for increasing the types (e.g., colors) of the ink used in the printer, or the demand for increasing the number of the ink bags might arise. Related arts disclose neither a configuration nor a layout of an ink supply apparatus that takes such demands into account. In addition, according to related arts, a dead space occurs below the ink bag in some cases.
Such problems are not specific to the technology for supplying ink to a printer, but are common to technologies for supplying a liquid to a liquid ejection recording apparatus that ejects a liquid to a medium.